A teleprinter or teletypewriter (also known as a TTY device) is an electro-mechanical typewriter that can be used to send and receive typed messages from point to point. The TTY device may be coupled to or include a telephone connected to a land-line and enable the hearing-impaired to communicate where it otherwise would have been burdensome or impossible.